The spirituality of Leon Powalski
by TheStrangerWithDreams
Summary: Leon Powalski is the cold blooded and psychotic member of Star Wolf. But what happeneds when a basic day of training becomes the "death of Leon?" But when he survives the accident, something happeneds to the creepy reptile...what happends? Read...kekekeke


"Whew!" goes Leon as he gets out from under his wolfen. Star Wolf, after gaining some extra money from a recent mission, had bought some more equipment to add to their ships individually. They had more accessible weapons and boosts for speed.

The cold blooded assassin grinned at his new masterpiece; ready to battle against the next victim who dare faces _the great Leon_. He walked to the front of his wolfen and shut the front where the entire engine was.

Leon took one last inspection and made his way to Wolf, who returned with many rolled up papers of blueprints for everyone's ships. The leader turned his head and noticed Leon, who had oil marks here and there on his face after hours of installation and repair.

"You finished?" Wolf asked in a gruff voice.

"Of course I'm finished," replied Leon, who then scowled a bit at Wolf for something in his mind, "however, it seems after _5 hours_ of _literally_ being a grease monkey, you _still _have more work for us…"

"And why shouldn't there be more?" snapped wolf, which rather shocked Leon. Wolf was usually rather collected unless there was something that provoked (annoyed) him greatly. But Wolf's response was a good enough reason for him.

"The next time Star Fox is even detected by my _scent_ they'll be destroyed, we are preparing for that day no matter what...and then victory shall be ours, and Star fox will finally be destroyed," said Wolf slyly at the thought of Fox McCloud's arwing going down into flames that will be like fireworks in Wolf's mind.

Leon made an eerie giggle, he himself getting excited at his enemies in defeat. His sadistic mind grew darker at the thought of a certain _bird_ getting stabbed directly at the heart or his brain exploding because his wind shield shatters and the airless space causes his eyeballs to pop out and his obnoxious face becoming more blue than ever before.

But sadly, happy endings run short for these two long time piloting buddies because all of a sudden- an explosion is heard from down the room and not only are Wolf and Leon shocked by this, but the explosion was rather close so…they **actually** both flew 10 feet from where they were standing and hitting the ground painfully.

Leon lands on his back but continued sliding and hits the steel wall with force, and Wolf on his head, rolling a bit, and landing on his stomach, laying there for a few seconds before muffling a groan in pain.

They both slowly got up to their feet and had a lost, blank expression on their faces. They were both covered in dark grey ash along with some cuts and bruises from being hit by other metal objects.

Wolf was gripping his ears since he was momentarily deaf and Leon squinted his large eyes at what the bloody heck ocurred just now.

Wolf eventually let his pointy ears go, signaling he was alright. "What the **HELL** HAPPENED?" cried Wolf in anger and confusion.

"How should I know! It came out of NOWHERE!" Leon replied, yelling as well. The two were quiet for a minute, staring at each other before they both said simultaneously and knowingly, "**Panther**," they said flatly.

The two quickly ran towards Panthers direction, who was on the floor sprawled and dirty, bleeding from many place. They stopped in front of him and they just stood there for 15 seconds until Wolf lightly kicks Panthers head.

"Is the cat dead?" Leon asked, which he oddly sounded hopeful about at Wolf.

Seconds after wolf's kicks, Panther started coughing out black smoke, then opening his golden eyes and blinking with a shocked expression, as if he had awoken from an explosion.

But wait a minute…oh that's right! _He __**was**__ in an explosion_**. **

"Nope," replied Wolf.

Panther rises up, looking all directions like an idiot, and then ending at his two teammates.

Leon stared in disbelief, than turned to Wolf. Leon jumps in slight fear and starts to take a few steps back for safety. Why? Because now that Panther survived an explosion, the big, black cat will now have to survive against something even worst…a _volcano._ And that volcano was Wolf.

The gray lupus was slowly trembling, his white snout gaining deep wrinkles due to his slowly building rage, his set of sharp teeth that was made for ripping flesh starting to activate. Wolfs hands would clutch together into a shaky fist, his knife like claws glistening.

His tail that naturally swayed lazily in the air began moving up and twirling like Leon's own tail. His one, visible eye was twitching; his pupils dilating and making the dark dot disappear and reveal just a purple color.

Wolf walked a few, heavy steps, grabbed Panthers collar, and force him to his feet.

"**Turn. Around. NOW." **Wolf said through his teeth. Panther looked behind his shoulder and saw a badly damaged wolfen. It had dents and fire bursting from the front side. The wings were chunky and ugly and sparks of electricity flew many directions.

Panther immediately gasped and rushed towards his wolfen, tearing himself from wolfs grip.

"**Oh no**!" cried Panther as he put his hand on his ship. He massaged his hands all over his wolfen, like a mother checking every place of her son's body because he got into a big fight.

But instead of it being because his wolfen looked like a complete war- torn mess, Panther just says aloud (note that this is his ONLY concern):

"The rose symbol on my wolfen has scratch marks on it! Now how on earth will women know that I am a true ladies man!"

"Well, have fun Panther!" said Leon cheerfully as he walked past him to exit the engine room of their base. _Because now the volcano has erupted…_

Panther turns around and wolf's slow tremble has increased dramatically. His fur on his hair and back of the neck spiked up and then he snaps, lunging towards Panther with a mighty leap with his powerful legs.

Panther's eyes go wide as the large wolf went into attack mode; causing him to leap out of the way just in the nick of time before getting clawed.

"Oh dear this is not good…" mused Panther as Wolf turned his head sharply and started running with full speed at his prey.

As Leon walked calmly with his hands in his pockets, he couldn't help but just lean against the wall to hear the sound of Wolf's growls and barks of anger echo along with Panthers occasional yelps and cries.

He can faintly hear what they were saying, which went a little like this:

Panther: _I CAN EXPLAIN! I GOT A PHONE CALL FROM KELLY GREEN AND SHE WANTED TO KNOW IF I CAN MEET HER NEXT SATURDAY! WOLF DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE I COULD THINK PROPERLY ON THE WOLFEN WHEN MY LOVELY PRINCESS IS DESPARATE FOR MY ATTENTION! I MADE A SMALL MISTAKE WITH THE GENERATOR AND IT EXPLODED! THIS WAS NOT ON PURPOSE!_

Wolf: _DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A __**DAMN**__ ON SOME __**GIRL?**__ YOU HAVE A __**MILLION FREAKIN' PRINCESSES**__! WE FINALLY GET SOME MONEY AROUND THIS JOINT AND YOU BLOW IT JUST FOR SOME __**STUPID**__ TRAMP! AND EVEN WORST, YOUR FIRST CONCERN ON __**YOUR**__ SHIP IS THAT THE ROSE IS SCRATCHED!__**THE ROSE WAS SCRATCHED**__**! YOUR SHIP IS **__**NOTHING **__**BUT **__**CRAP**__** NOW AND IF STARFOX COMES THEN I'LL BE ONE MAN DOWN AND **__**WE'LL LOOSE**__**!**_

Panther: Relax Wolf, goodness… Panther will fix it!

(2 minutes of silence)

Wolf: …You said that since the rose on your wolfen was important because it showed that you were a ladies man? Is that what you said?

Panther: That is correct.

Wolf: Well then that won't be a problem because when we get the ship fixed and your rose looking as _artistic_ and _beautiful _as ever-! You **won't be a ladies man because I WILL CLAW YOUR FACE SO MUCH THAT YOU WILL BE PERMANENTLY DISFIGURED AND STICHED AND WITH THAT SAID NO MATTER HOW **_**GRACEFUL**_** THAT CRAP YOU CALL A ROSE IS ON YOUR SHIP- **

**WOMAN WILL NO LONGER WANT TO EVEN SEE YOUR FACE WHEN YOU HAVE A SPEAKING ROLE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN WHERE YOU SEE A SMALL PICTURE OF THE CHARACTER WHO IS HAVING DIALOG!**

Panther: GASP! You wouldn't disfigure me- wait…what bottom of the screen?

(A week later)

After the events of the engine room due to Panther making a mistake with the generator because he got distracted with a phone call with Kelly (which, for punishment, Panther declines their Saturday date and to make sure he rejected it; Wolf held his blaster on the back of the panthers neck)

The wolfen ship was quickly re- assembled by Wolf and Leon (The two agreeing that they had lost some trust in Panther helping with the fix).

"All right men, now that THAT is out of the way and not only is the third wolfen ship fixed BUT with the new installments added; we can finally do what I had planned to do last week," said Wolf, who after his sentence, gave a light glare at Panther.

"Which was to test drive the ships together now."

All three pilots quickly got on their ships and started the engines. The large black and red ships roared with life and zoomed into the silent dark space, the engine being the only audible sound.

A small, inhabitable planet could be seen; which is where the team went towards to test pilot the. It seemed to be a basic sort of training routine, somersaulting and barrel rolling here and there, shooting the new weaponry; in other words, preparing themselves for the next assignment for the next guy to pay them.

But while all seemed well, Panther suddenly appeared on the screen with a frown on his face. "I believe I am expressing some…technical difficulties," he said.

"What?" asked Wolf, "What do you mean? We (except for you) fixed the ship!"

"No! Wait a minute! I- I'm loosing control on the steering!" cried Panther.

"Oh for God sakes why are you giving everyone here a bad pill to swallow in the fanfic Panther!" yelled Wolf.

The lupus turned his head and saw Panther begin to actually move left to right clumsily, his ship malfunctioning.

Wolfs robotic eye patch began to gleam a dangerous alert signal in his point of view. His vision on his left increased and saw that it was because Panther was beginning to go towards Leon.

His two only pilots, his **team**; were about to crash into each other- and even though he could really care less about Panther, who has been in the team for about a year, there was the danger Leon, his close friend for many years, was in.

"LEON! Get out of the way!" yells Wolf through the communicator.

"Huh?" goes Leon. Then, into his point of view came Panther's Wolfen coming at full speed. His eyes go wide and when Leon quickly when up above, panther suddenly went up above.

Leon growled and grits his teeth, then going over Panther and was now behind him- only for Panther to copy the move.

**"Why do you keep doing that!"** Leon screams with a few cracks in his voice.

"It's stuck in the homing device! It's locked onto you Leon!" replies Panther, who was getting much more frantic as he gets closer to the reptilian.

_God damn it this isn't happening _thought Wolf to himself. And then it hit him.

What does a guy do to fix his well working computer when it freezes? You pound it until that frozen screen was better. And there was nothing wrong with the wolfen, it just needs a little _hit _to get it out of its trance.

"Both of you brace for impact!" says Wolf as he began flying at full speed towards Panther. Wolf leaned foreword and concentrated to ensure the impact was strong enough to put the panthers control back and not damage it hard enough and get Leon out of its path.

Leon tried every little trick to get panther and his ship _away_ from committing suicide along with himself in the process.

But once Wolf hit Panthers ship it was too late. The large cats' ship had already collided into Leon's, the green scaled pilot no longer in the other two teammates screen and his voice no longer able to hear.

Panther should have went down like Leon, but wolf crashed into him and cause the ship to loose some health on the bar, but get Panther back on track.

Wolf and Panther just sat there in their ships with shock as Leon went down into the windy, sandy planet. But when they saw him hit the earth, they both quickly shot down also into the earth to get their fallen wing mate.

Leon laid there in sitting position, unconscious and blood coming out of his head when his ship crashed. His mouth was slightly open and his body still. No breathing could be seen and his arms hung like noodles.

The cold blooded assassin of Star Wolf was now dead.

But the thing is; that is because he LOOKS dead. In truth…something is actually going on inside his bizarre head…..

Leon eventually awakens, his vision very fuzzy. "Ugh…what happened?" Leon said to himself, grabbing his forehead.

He frowns and notices something WAY off from the normal. For starters, the world around him was no longer the brown and tan desert colors but a faint, baby/sky blue color. And the second thing was that he was in the air. Yes, he was just standing in the air.

Leon was shocked by this, of course, but he wasn't really as freaked out as he thought he would be.

And the oddest thing about everything is that he could see his fallen ship. He could see his limp body, laying there useless and beaten and blood on his face and the wolfen badly damaged.

"…that's me…" muttered Leon quietly.

"_**It is you indeed Leon Powalski**__," _said a loud, deep voice.

"Who said that!" said Leon quickly, turning his head all directions and his pupils going all directions without unison.

"_**I am not surprised that you do not know who I am…" **_replied the voice.

"…..Mike!" said Leon in shock, appearing rather nervous.

"_**Wait- what? Who's Mike?"**_ said the voice in confusion.

"Well…my very first murder was at a guy named Mike Anderson and he was actually a priest so I just figured that since I was probably in hell-"

_**"You aren't in hell…"**_

"What! So I am in heaven! How is that possible? I am cold and evil! Why on earth would you allow me to be in such a peaceful place! I worked YEARS trying to be the most sadistic starfox character! I mean, do you _think_ I speak this high pitched voice because I'm _crazy_! **NO**! I still HAVE my original accent from **SF64!** I just don't do it anymore because I-"

_**"YOU AREN'T IN HEAVEN EITHER YOU IDIOT!"**_

"Oh. So then were am I? Am I in some sort of Limbo?"

_**"Yeah pretty much pal…"**_

"Oh! It's you then dad!"

_**"I'm not your father…"**_

"Oh…" went Leon disappointedly, looking at the floor…sorta.

_**"Listen to me you poor, poor, lost little freak of nature…It's not your time- go back…"**_

All of a sudden, Leon began to feel like arms were holding him, and he won't lie, it was the most comforting and beautiful thing he has ever felt in his life.

A refreshing, white wind blew and Leon closed his eyes in peace. He began hearing voices. The voices were calling out to him and he literally floated to the sound.

He saw a lite and like that annoying deep voice said, he had to "_**go back**_", and he did.

How? Well nobody knows. All Leon saw as he opened his eyes was the ceiling wall from their base. Leon jumped and got up quickly, panting and looking frantically around the room, where he saw Wolf sitting on a chair and Panther next to him.

The two didn't seem to notice him back from the dead and continued with their conversation.

"So then it turned out cannibals paid A **LOT** for animals that were _Leon's species_ and I think that can work out now that he's dead," said Panther.

Wolf sighed, "Well maybe; I mean he was such a loyal friend but…..aww what the hell? Leon would have _wanted_ us to sell his body to cannib-! "

"_Wolf? Panther?_" said Leon in a whisper.

"- !" "-!"

The two flinched and turned their heads slowly at Leon who was sitting up with a bewildered expression. The two teammates rushed quickly towards Leon and one of them took Leon's left and right side.

"LEON! Holy crap I thought you were dead!" cried Wolf.

"You didn't have a pulse! Then when we brought you back here you **still** were unconscious! Your body had no more life! Like the heart of my beloved Krystal! I can _feel_ her heart _dying_ as she continues those perfect fake smiles around _Fox McCloud_!" said Panther, who made graceful hand motions as he spoke, earning him a nasty glare from Wolf.

Leon's first reaction would be to snap to Panther to shut up and that those romantic speeches were far too often; but for the first time, Leon didn't care, for something else was in his mind.

Wolf looked back at Leon and raised an eyebrow, "Leon, what's wrong? You look like some nerdy kit that just got his high score beaten."

Panther also turned and stared at Leon, who stared into space, then looked at Wolf, who looked back at him, then back at Leon, who was _still _staring into space.

Panther waved his arm in front of Leon, which at least caused him to blink, "What's wrong?" asked the young Star Wolf member.

"When I was dead…I was at this place; it's like I was dead, but at that same time…I wasn't dead; and then I heard this deep, annoying voice that- "

"Andross?" Interrupted Wolf.

Leon opened his mouth but then closed it, considering his words, but then shook his head, "No it wasn't Andross. Otherwise, I think he would've told me instead to just kill myself or something else similar to it."

"Oh," said Wolf flatly.

"And this place…it was so beautiful, like…like…" continued Leon, who could not find the words of what to say until he _did,_ but then Panther interrupted.

"Like Krystal?" said the large cat.

"Yes..! Wait- I mean no. It was better than a woman. Something _greater _than typical romance. I felt security and as if someone was there for me," said Leon in awe.

There was a moment of awkwardness until Wolf broke the silence.

"And…umm…you seem to be taking this pretty big. Hah! But I'm sure you'll get over it, right Leon?" said Wolf in a way that was _similar_ to cheerful words.

Leon turned his head, shocked like when Panther accidentally blew up his Wolfen. Swiftly, he got to his feet in a flash and Wolf suddenly found himself being grabbed by his spiked shoulder pads and shaken violently by Leon.

"_Get over it_?" said Leon as he pulled Wolf and gave him an alarming and chaotic glare.

"**GET OVER it? WOLF DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I'M PRACTICALLY ****REBORN****! RESURECTED!"**

Wolf grabbed Leon bony, long hands and took them off his shoulders. "Listen Leon! Just shut up and hear me out! YES, you were dead; but just be glad you're alive! Yes this must be huge for you but you and I have come close to death many times way back when we were boys! REMEMER THAT!" hollered Wolf.

Leon shook his head as if in denial, "NO! That was just us being retards! I SHOULD BE DEAD! Someone," paused Leon as he gazed into the sky, "or something... made me go back, made me get back to life and out of that crazy Limbo…"

"...Leon…you're freaking me out," said Wolf truthfully.

"I cannot be the same man as I used to be," said Leon with strength and pride. He got off from the bed and stared at the wall. He sighed and turned around to face a troubled Wolf and a silent Panther.

"Wolf…Panther…I'll be DAMNED if I have to stay another minute with a bunch of atheists like you!" yelled Leon, pointing his index finger at his two dumbfounded wing mates.

He shoved passed them and the wolf and panther watched with shock at Leon's display of…_emotion._

Leon went towards the exit but stopped at the door, looked over at his teammates and said with pride:

"Gentlemen…I need a religion."

And with that said Leon left the room.

~Will Leon try to find the truth? Will this be the end of the most sadistic and blood thirsty of Star Wolf? Will Wolf SHUT UP and stop BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Stay tuned for the next chapter of this not so developed and loosely plotted Fic!

(Thank you for taking the time to read this whoever you are. Even if this is on the bottom, if you keep reading, I DO NOT OWN STAR- FOX, it belongs to the creator who's name i've seen a BUNCH of times but have forgotten and Nintendo).


End file.
